


let's take care of each other

by jiiuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agent AU, M/M, dreamies need more fanfics, jaemin crys a lot, jaemin said fuck, jaesungrise2k18, maybe slight angst?, renjun only appears for a while, this ship needs more shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiuwu/pseuds/jiiuwu
Summary: jaemin gets injured and jisung overworks himself. (sorry i suck at summary)jaesung AGENT au! #jaesungrise2018





	let's take care of each other

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i really love this ship  
> ヽ(愛´∀｀愛)ノ
> 
> and also my english is not good so expected a few mistakes here and there hehe

"Na Jaemin, what were you thinking."

A loud voice echoed the room as the infirmary door was harshly pulled open. The nurse flinched at the loud bang of the door. Jaemin continued staring at his injury, knowing very well who the person behind the voice was. It was a familiar voice to him since childhood. Instead, he was worried that the door would break. Well, the owner of the voice is known for breaking things.

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of boots clicking against the white marble floor was heard as the intruder stormed towards his direction, stopping right in front of him as they furiously glared at him.

The nurse quickly checked his wound and escaped from the room, not wanting to interrupt the two. Jaemin tilted his head up, looking back at the male. "It's Jaemin hyung to you, Jisung." he said, looking straight into Jisung's eyes. Behind his angry facade, Jaemin could see a hint of worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I am not a child anymore, hyung. I can perfectly take care of myself. You did not had to take that bullet for me." Jisung said as he stared at his wound, a flash of guilt came over his eyes.  
"Says the one who threw himself in front of me first," Jaemin bit back, giving the younger a slight glare.

"It was just a small injury! It would not have made any difference." Jisung exclaimedq as he clenched his fist. _It was better than you getting injured._

Jaemin scoffed upon hearing his response.

"And I don't need you to protect me everytime. Goddamnit, I am the hyung, I am the one that is supposed to be protecting you, not the other way round." Jaemin uttered as he clenched his jaws, trying to control the anger crawling up his throat.

It irked Jaemin, how Jisung have always been stubborn, trying to take everything by himself and protect Jaemin. Even though Jaemin was the hyung between the two. It was his responsibility to take care of Jisung.

Jisung just huffed as he break their eye contact, looking at Jaemin's wound before saying, "I'm not letting you take on any mission for the next week and I don't care if you say no." 

"Yah, Jisung Park! You can't do this to me!" Jaemin shouted as the younger walked out of the room, ignoring him.

 

* * *

 

"-NCT Dream had topped the charts with their new song 'Go'-"  
"-A fire has broke out at-"

"Urghh" Jaemin groaned as he turned off the tv, throwing the remote away.

"Yah, don't throw the remote," Renjun scolded, slapping Jaemin's thighs as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"I'm bored!" Jaemin whined as he sat up, pouting as he faced Renjun.

"Go complain to Jisung," Renjun said, continuing to read his book.

Jaemin pouts even more at the mention ofthe younger's name. He had taken all of Jaemin's equipment, forcing him to stay at home and do nothing.

"Hyung, help me persuade Jisung."

"No."

"But he listens to you the most" Jaemin whined, showing his puppy eyes.

"No, now stop that face please. You look hideous." Renjun replied.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks." Renjun replied, grinning cheekily at Jaemin before ducking when a pillow was thrown at him.

Both of them laughed as Renjun threw the pillow back at Jaemin.

"You should talk to him though, He has been overworking himself again the past few days, spending most of his time training." Renjun advised, giving him a look.

_again._

Everybody who knew Jisung knows that he is a hard worker, but he tends to overwork himself especially when Jaemin gets injured, and Jaemin does not understand. Why? It was not his fault that Jaemin gets injured.

Jaemin remembers, the time when he had gotten seriously injured, forcing him to stop work for a year and half. After the incident happened, Jisung overworked himself, only sleeping at most an hour a day. All of their other hyungs tried to make him rest, but none of them was able to stop him. Then one day at training he suddenly fainted from the lack of nutrients and sleep. Jaemin was devastated when he saw the younger male lying on the hospital bed, unconscious. His body was thin and frail, his skin pale. The sight was heart-wrenching. Jaemin remembered tears spilling out of his eyes. It was only after Jaemin's multiple pleads Jisung stopped overworking himself.

He was definitely having a talk with Jisung when he returns home.

 

* * *

 

It was only in the midnight, that Jisung arrived home.

"You are finally back." Jaemin said as the door creaked open, revealing Jisung who was taking off his shoes.

"Why are you still awake hyung? You should be sleeping earlier since you are still recovering." Jisung said, surprised to see Jaemin sitting on the couch.

"I was waiting for you." Jaemin replied as he stood up from where he sitting, helping Jisung carry his bag. Jisung just smiled at him as a silent thanks.

"You didn't need to." Jisung mumbled, walking to the kitchen, coming out with a cup of water.

"I want to talk to you." Jaemin stated, striding towards Jisung. He placed both his arms beside Jisung, trapping him between Jaemin and the wall.

"Can't it be discussed tomorrow?" Jisung sighed as he looked up at Jaemin. Fatigue can be seen in his eyes behind his round glasses.

"You would probably come back home tomorrow in the midnight again, wouldn't you?" Jaemin asked, looking down at Jisung. Jisung looked away, biting his bottom lips, guilt shown on his face.

"Why are you overworking yourself again," Jaemin asked.

"...I'm not." Jisung muttered. Jisung was not a good liar.

"Don't lie to me, Jisung. We both know what you are doing, so tell me why. Why are you overworking yourself again?" Jaemin commanded with a undertone of sadness in his voice.

"I need to be stronger," Jisung replied, pausing for a moment before continuing, "so that i can take care of hyung, and protect hyung."

"Jisung, we promised that we will take care of each other, right? Please don't take it all on yourself, It wasn't your fault that I got injured. I want to take care of you too, to protect you too. So please, let me take care of you too." Jaemin pleaded, his eyes starting to water. Tears began trickling down his face without him noticing.

Jisung looked up at him, their eyes staring at each other. Jaemin noticed, how Jisung's eyes were filled with tears.

"Sorry," Jisung whispered in Jaemin's ear as he engulfed him in a hug. "I didn't meant to make you cry." After a moment, Jisung pulls away from the hug, his hands cupping Jaemin's face as he wiped off his tears.

"Don't cry, you look prettier when you smile." Jisung added, a soft smile on his face.

"Promise that you won't do it again?" Jaemin asked as he pulled out his pinky, his head tilting slightly. Jisung nodded, intertwining his own pinky with Jaemin's. Jaemin grinned widely.

  
"So let's go to sleep?" Jaemin inquired, still maintaining his smile. Jisung just hummed in return, walking towards their bedroom. Jaemin waddles after him, their pinky still locked together.

 

* * *

 

_"Hyung, over here!" a seven year old Jisung shouts as he spots Jaemin walking. Jaemin lifts his head up, beaming brightly as he sees Jisung._

_"Wait for me!" Jaemin shouts back, running towards Jisung. In his excitement, he fails the notice a rock on the ground. His foot caught onto the rock, tripping him as he fell face flat on the ground._

_"Hyung!" Jisung screeches as he saw Jaemin plopping on the ground, horrified. He immediately dashed to Jaemin, a worried expression plastered on his face. Jaemin pushed himself up, sitting on the ground as he examined his grazed knee. A pout formed on his lips as he endured the excruciating pain on his knees._

_"Don't be sad!" young Jisung pleaded. He didn't like seeing his best friend pout, even if the sight was adorable. "Ah! I got plasters!" young Jisung exclaimed as his hands searched his pocket, fishing out some plasters patterned with various Pikachus. He proceeded to opened up the plaster backing, pasting one on each knee._

_"Does it feel better now?" Jisung asked. Jaemin nodded, the pout still not leaving his face. He then pointed his finger to his nose. "My nose still hurts though," Jaemin said. Jisung leans in, giving Jamein's nose a small and quick peck. "My mother always does that when I get injured,hope it works for you too," Jisung giggled. Jaemin grins back._

_"I will take care of clumsy Jaemin hyung, so hyung wouldn't get injured!" Jisung declared as his small hands held Jaemin's slightly larger ones._

_"I will take care of Jisungie too!" Jaemin replied._

_"Let's take care of each other, promise?" Jisung asked, his hand rose up as his pinky sticks out. Jaemin wraps his own pinky around Jisung's._

_"Promise."_

**Author's Note:**

> leave some comments and kudos if you enjoyed this one shot :D
> 
> and also GET MORE PEOPLE TO SHIP THEM TOGETHER PLEASE ;; i need more fanfics of them
> 
> @jiiuwu on twt


End file.
